Kiara/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Kiara from Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Films ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *Will somebody please just listen to me? *I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only *half* of who I am! *Umm... uhh... *My father says never to turn your back on an Outsider! *NO! *softly Goodbye.. *singing If there's so much I must be, can't I still just be me, the way I am? *Timon, what are you doing here? *Where am I? *The Pride Lands? No! Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are? *Training? This is just for fun! *That one looks like a cute bunny. See the fluffy tail? *Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great kings of the past are up there. *My father said there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape. *Daddy, please... listen to him! *No... Kovu! *Father... please reconsider! *No! That's not-- *No! He loves me... for me! *You don't know him! *You will never be Mufasa! off, weeping *What? *Kovu... we have to go back. *Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever. *Daddy, this has to stop! *A wise king once told me "We are one". I didn't understand him then. Now I do. *"Them"? "Us"? Look at them! They are us! What differences do you see? ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *"I can't believe we're related." *"Least I have my life figured out!" *"You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree." *"Thanks, Bunga. You might be stinky, but you sure are brave." *"I might not be if it weren't for Kion and his friends. I guess he knew what he was doing when he picked them." Television ''The Lion Guard'' *"Can't you do something about it, dad? You're king over all the animals in the Pride Lands." *"Zazu's just received word that a herd of giraffe have just moved into the baboons' forest." *"Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy to find Pride Rock full of baboons." *"The animals in the Pride Lands need to get back where they belong!" *"Oh, that's great. Uh, but don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I dunno... Baboons overrunning Pride Rock?" *"I'm so sorry, Dad. Uh, how long will you be gone?" *"The elands use that same path. If the elands step on the beehives, they'll get stung! The herd would break up and there could be chaos." *"I am the queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands." *"I think I just re-considered your proposal." *"Think you can take us both on?" *"You girls ready?" *"Come on, Zuri. Focus." *"Ladies, follow me." *"Ready?" *"Race you there." *"Attending concerts is one duty I know I can handle." *"Yeah, as in Dad's trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy." *"But they're expecting all of us. What about tradition?" Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes